This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project will be aimed at obtaining structures of a voltage-gated potassium (Kv) channel in lipid membranes. There are at least two distinct conformations for a Kv channel and we want to obtain both structures at 5-9 angstrom resolutions so that we can deduce the secondary structures. If conditions permit, we will pursue structures at higher resolutions that will reveal the structural details for the strong lipid-protein interaction that has been demonstrated to be critical for voltage-gating. The immediate goal is to obtain the 3D structure of a 2D crystal form that is currently available.